Mai's Past of an moon princess
by SesshomaruXKagome-Fangirl
Summary: Mai was once Rini the princess of the earth and moon of Crystal Tokyo, but left home at a young age. Mai's life is some what normal. But when SPR goes to a party at the palace her past comes out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters or the show they come from.

Rini/Mai's POV

I went in town Crystal Tokyo go to buy some flowers. Once I got to the flower store I found yellow rose, I was going to pay when the checker said "No, its free" "No, I'm going to play its not fair to the rest" "No you are a princess and being a princess you have no need to pay" I'm a princess of the earth and moon, named Rini. I hate how I get everything for free. So I just left and I mean left that night, I wrote a note for my parents. Took my luna ball and Diana with me, she also left a note for her parents, the moon necklace I got from the scouts from the past when I visited. I ran from the castle doing my best not get caught. When we got away I need to take us somewhere people will not know who we are that was easier said then done.

Some time later

We finally left Tokyo to Shibuya "Rini, I'm tried, where are we going to sleep?" "Diana shh… cats can't talk remember, I'm not sure" "Little girl, are you lost?" Who said that… Oh just a couple maybe we can see if we can stay with them. "No, I don't remember" I know its not good to lie but… "Would you like to come and live with us, you can stay as long as you like" said the male. "Thank you" From that moment I was Mai Taniyama the daughter of Amy and Tamki Taniyama, half Japanese half English. Me, Diana are going fine but i do miss the scouts and my parents, what done is done.


	2. Chapter 2

'I'm going to be late again' Its been 8 years since I was called Rini, Little Lady or Princess. Diana is doing just fine. But we both missing name but if we go back they'll give me free thing again. My adopted parents died long time ago now being 15 I can live alone. SPR the place I work and have friends who love me for me not for being princess Rini. Naru the guy I work for is my crush, but I'm a princess and he can't know it, it would be bad if he trusted me and didn't tell him about me being a princess, like he'll be my boyfriend. Finally I'm here. "Mai, tea"'Jerk, can you ever say please" While I wait for the water to boil I was thinking of the Scouts and new ones, my best friends. Miracle is Ami's child, Jana is Makoto's child, Melody is Rei's child, Vanessa is Monako's child. 'I wonder if they are alright with me to help'. The kettle was done boiling the water, taking the tea to the work addicted, jerk, narcissist, Naru. Also known as Dr. Oliver Davis. He has another assistant named Lin. Lin doesn't talk much or likes the japanese. 'I wonder what he thinks of my parents'. I knock on Naru's door, once I was in I placed his tea on his desk, but this time i didn't wait for a 'Thank You' for today was when I left home 8 years ago. I was sitting at my

desk filling when I heard arguing 'Monk and Ayako' They love each other and they know it, they just don't say it. They came through the doors with John, Masako, Yasuhara and Madoka. Monk is a Monk(like my dad), Ayako is a self proclaimed priestess(like my mom) she also reminds me of Rei, John is a priest, Yasuhara just does the research (they both are like my brothers), Masako is a famous medium (like my sister), Madoka also does the research (like my aunt), Lin is a onmyoji (like my uncle). That my family/workers. I think we got a case for Naru's out with the files.


	3. Chapter 3

"We have to go to Tokyo also known as crystal Tokyo." Wait Tokyo, my Tokyo. Oh no, what if people see me, get real Rini it been 8 years no one will know what you look like. "Whos the client, Naru" Monk asked. "The king and queen of the earth and moon. They have invited us to a haunted theme party," 'My mom is hosting a haunted themed party she must be sick or something.' Everyones look as if a fish was out of water even Lin looked like that but me. "Wow, we're going to a party that the queen and king invited us to" Masako commented. "Yes and we need to get ready" said Naru. "We leave at 9:00, don't be late Mai" "Ok, Naru" with that we left.

Once at my house I called Diana. "Diana, come I have news," "Yeah, what is it," "I'm going to Tokyo," "Can I come, I miss home, please" "K. I'm also excited to see the changes" "YA YA YA we are going home," Diana can act like a 5 year old. "We better go to bed if we don't want to be late".

Its 6am I have to get ready. I packed my clothes, my luna ball and my necklace, so that people know who I am if my friends are endangers, along with Diana's thing. " Diana wake up we need to go," "I'm up. What do I need" "Nothing I'm done both of our packing" "K" With that we left. We get to SPR at 8:45. I made sure that my necklace is under my shirt. Yup it is here we go. "Hey guys," "Hey you're not late. Hey cute cat, did you find it?" Monk said. "No, its my, shes coming with us for who knows how long we will be in Tokyo" " You're right. So whats her name?" Ayako asked. "Diana," "Cool she has a crescent moon on her head," John said. "Why thank you, John," Everyones eye opened in shock."Did your cat talk," John asked. "Yes, she gets it from her parents," Then Naru came out of the building. "Mai did you tell your parents that you were going to Tokyo. I don't want a call saying they didn't know where you are and why is everyone in shock." "No, my adopted parents; the Taniyamas, died long time ago and my real parents are somewhere in Tokyo, but I haven't heard from them in 8 years. Also everyone is in shock because my cat just talked, Diana," "You must be Naru, nice to meet you" "You have parents in Tokyo. Do they know where you are and that we are going there. How did that cat talk?!" "No, and how she can talk is for me to know and you to find out." "Fine, we probably find them" 'You have no idea Naru. Cats can talk if their parents are from the moon.' I thought. With that we left.


	4. Chapter 4

p data-p-id="609337ceac345dd315c44fb8904f7738"Once in tokyo we had to find a place to stay. "Hey give us your money." Oh no the dark dragons. They are a gang that has been in prison over 20 times. "No, come on guys" 'Naru don't they will kill you...' the dark dragons started to attack the guys. "Guards, and the scouts. If I could only get them to look over here.' "Hey, go away. Leave us alone." I yelled. " Or what "The leader said. " Or you'll going to the castle's prison. For I'm the princess Rini! If you don't believe me heres proof " I yelled. I took out my necklace and asked Diana to come out and to bring my luna ball. The guards and scouts heard me yelling about being the princess and came running to see if it was ture. The members of the gang all had fear in their eyes. Soon Ami, Mriacle, Mokoto, Jana, Melody, Rei, Vanessa, Minako, Luna, Artemis and my parents saw me now believeing it was true. " Hey leave Rini alone " Soon everyone but me and SPR, who were in shock, were hurting the dark dragons." Rini, are you ok? Where were you the last 8 years? Your not dieing are you?" "Yes mom, I'm Ok. I've been in Shibuya the last 8 years, I'm not dieing" "Oh good why did you leave?" " I got thing for free and I hated it" " Oh so who are the people behind you, SPR?" "Yes" "Oh good come we need to go, the party we are having, its a haunted house theme" "Mom you are hosting a haunted house theme party, are you sick or something?" "Yes and no, it was a dare" "Oh thats more like you" " Ah Mai whats happening" Monk asked. "Oh mom meet Monk, Ayako, John, Masako, Lin, Madoka, Naru and Yasu. "Nice to meet you all, oh Masako" "Yeah" "I don't like you" Masako face went down 5 times. "Sorry but like I said y parents are in Tokyo they are the queen ans king" Everyone was in shock again. "Ah Rini why they call you Mai not Rini, or little lady" Mom asked " When I left I met a family by the name of Taniyama, their took care of me and gave me the name of Mai" " Oh" After explaing things to SPR. "Sorry guys for lieing to you" " Mai its ok lets go to the party." Monk said./p  
>p data-p-id="0868c53bb1fe907401ea40979753c19a"I gave the girls dress. Ayako a red strapless dress that stops at the knee, Masako a purple dress with straps it stoped at the ankle. Madoka a blue dress and me a white dress(the dress she wears in the anime). "Mai...I mean Rini" Masako said "Guys just call me Mai" "Ok the dresses are beautiful" " I know" We all went to the ballroom, the guys were waiting. once in the ballroom, boys tried to dance with me but I wanted to dance with Naru but it will never happen. I saw Ayako and Monk, John and Masako, Madoka and Lin, Yasaharu and Vanessa. I just walked outside to look at sky when I felt arms around me. "Mai are you staying or coming back with us" It was Naru. " I can only go back if I find a man to marry" " Then you just have to marry me" Naru said with a smile. "Don't joke about that, you should know how i feel." 'Why did Naru make a mean joke about that he knows how I feel about him. Then again when has he ever made a joke. "I'm serious" He went on one knee, he grabed my left hand and the box in the other. "Mai I love you from the frist time we met. Please marry me?" He open the box to reveal a ring "Yes, Naru. I love you too." Naru smiled a real smile, it looks good on him. Naru cuped my chin, then put my lips on his. He kissed me like I was going to leave him and he was never going to let me go. "Naru where are...Ok" Lin was looking for Naru and found us kissing soon he left and we went back to kissing.p 


End file.
